degrassi_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Degrassi Fan
Michi I have to get off soon, so..........i guess we could do dis tomorrow?~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be I was actually really hoping to talk to u :/ It could wait till tomorrow tho~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Sure, that place is ded.~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Link to my very ded wiki: http://ledunjudgemeh.wikia.com/?redirect=no ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Aww KamKam <3 Hey I dun have ne homework......so, how bout we tc alittle early tonite?~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Ya, let's dew it nao :3 New or teh same? But kat's prolly like, just getting out of school so......~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Uh, Kam? It's been like a half an hour since i posted and.....I have no response :/ ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be It's okay Kam, u ready nao? I just need le link :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Hehe, maddi's thurr ^_^ Did u invite her? Cuz....Idek how she got le link. AND U BETTUR FUKIN GET ON CAM!!!~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Haha, Kam, I wrote a story for my history class, and it was supposed to be a myth of the creation of one of the towns in Connecticut, and I used people from the wiki in it ^_^ I made Rynen a God, and the hero of the story. And I have no fukin clue y!!!!~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Haiiiii, u wanna tc? I need duh link :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Ya, kam, i'll just wait derr for u :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be U must take rly long showers. Message me wen ur ready to go ahn~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be U ready nao? :3 It's alrite, i've dun that too. Maddeh kept me company. And after she left, I was talking to my crush on fb ^_^~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Oh and Kam, i made an account on there ^_^ So ya, here's our new link :3 http://tinychat.com/michilovesmuffin ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be lmfao Why'd you protect your talkpage for admins only? <3 Haha, Happy Valentines bro c:, and yeah i understand everything, i'm also sorry for yelling at you about the shit last night >.< I hope you can forgive me x3 :Kay :3 ::Aww D:, it's too bad that you might never come on chat, but its good too since you can finally avoid all that shit there 16:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Lol! Yay :D Started a new section, umad? Okeh, remember, new link :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be My friend's letting me use her comp :3 Get on tc~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Im sorry Kam! We were eating dinner around the time u left teh message, and i forgot all about it xP How bout we go on nao, since im home? same link.~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Damn, u've been editing like crazy!! I finally went on chat and saw Maris's pic! She is gorg. Oh and got in a fite wiff a random chick on teh wiki over whether 1D or BTR was better. Everyone was saying 1D, basically, and she was getting pissed!!! Oh, and i have a life again tomorrow, I iz going to le mall wiff mah frans :3 ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be She didnt deny being beautiful, she just say thanks. And have fun tomorrow :D I hope i do, i actually plan on buying some new clothes, since i actually do need some. But i'm still afriad my friends will spend the whole time either on the phone with or talking about their bfs :/~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Yes, that is wut ruined teh sleepover :/ O and how was teh birthday party yesterday? Did u have fun?~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be U still havent gotten any hate on the confessions blog either ^_^ ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be ASDFGHJKL NUUU!!! I am a jinx too. Nvr thought about that :3~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be HARTS <3333333333~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be Meet u on tc :D~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI DEGRASSI IS AHN TONITE!!1!!1!!!! YEYEYEYEY SEASON 11.5!!!!!!!!!!!! NEW FRESHMAN, YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ASDFGHJKL LKJHGFDSA QAZXSWEDCVFRRTGBBNHYUJMKIOLOOP POIUYTREWQASDFGHJKLMNBVCXZ I AM EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be So, that was just me trying to rub it in ur face that we got the episode first, but it seems as if u r ded, so typing that wasnt rly worth ne thing :/ ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be No, no, i think u r ded. ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be WAT??????? NUUUUUU!!!!!! ASDFGHJKL ILY KAM <333 ~Michi You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be ASDFGHJKL BITCH FUCK YOU ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Ur getting the silent treatment. Starting nao.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Nao u make me feel bad. :( ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Y u have teh old link still? Haha, o like my new sig?~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Extra points if u guess wat song!So....le guess :3~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Owellz, it's One Thing :D ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite U wanna tc? Not much to talk bout tho :/ ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Okeh, lets goo!~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Hahaha, kam, ur gonna find this funny but.......I has no skool!!!! it le snowed :)~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Wait about an hour. Then we could go tc. I just needa shower, ukno.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Hay we could tc nao if u wanna :)~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite ASDFGHJKL So r we tcing or no. It is like.....11 and if so, mine or teh other one we used today? :3~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite ASDFGHJKL WHICH TC WHORE????~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite We should just invite them to mine.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Fyne.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite OCourse. Hurreh.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Shure we can :3 I had fun tooo :D~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite I've already asked multiple times, no one wants to go, sry.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite ASDFGHJKL there's a stranger there........i dunno who they r, otherwise feel free to come ahn chat.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Im pretty sure Leesha, Kat, Jade, Ry, Lilian, and I all want u derr, teh stranger? well no1curr.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Y u delete my pic bitch?? Be careful, i am eating ppl.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Do u remember that nine year old little brat from about a month ago? His username was NIsoccer21? Well he's back as I'm sorry21, after Camille already banned him, so he is a sock.....and he is nine. I forgot to get a link :/ and idk if he's already been reported/banned, just thought i'd mention it, any ways, tc? :)~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Here's duh link :3 http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:I%60m_sorry21 ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite I really need to talk to sum one, I'll probably be on for a while, so just...message me, k?~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite ASDFGHJKL plz!!! Soon!!~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite ASDFGHJKL WHENEVER UR FREE~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Im downstairs rite nao, but ya. If i go upstairs randomly, it's probably bcuz my mom came down.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite I had no school today!! Lol, umad??~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Idc, i have lollipops at home too :D Oh and by the way: 8 D~~, ^_^ ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite If ur gonna be irrelevan, u needa drop dat T. And ocourse we could tc! Whenever ur ready. Oh, and Kam......QUIT TYPING LIKE THAT!!!! That is my style of typing, and it feels weird wen u do it :/ Oh and, thanks for not adding me under 'wiki friends' on ur Navigation bar -_- Bitch ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Yes, yes I am :3 I am asking Chris to go nao, be there. Also, COMMENT AHN MY BLOG!!!!!!!!~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Ur already there, hoe.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Troll Patrol Ugh, that nine year old has moar sawks. Here's another one! http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Degrassicrazyguy21 and this one http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:I%60m_sorry21 ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Hayy Hooer <3 Tc later?? We could continue our game of FMK :D~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite U better. Maddi's coming, we're getting in arguments (on MY wall) on teh Icarleh wiki wiff some stupid Rushers. Me and Madz were having a naise convo, and they just randomly came on and ASDFGHJKL but ya let's goo~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite HAYY HOOER, I HAD A GREAT DAY TODAY, HOW BOUT CHU?? :D~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite I fell asleep, and then woke up at exactly nine o clock, and was liek, "DEGRASSI ASDFGHJKL" Luckily, i only missed the beginning~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Hay hooer, r u ded? I had a life today :D, went to the mall with my friends!! How was ur saturday, even tho u r ded?~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Okeh, plannin' ur funeral.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Okeh. Sunday's are my homework days so.....*le me picturing you doing wut i was today* I completely understand. And...POTATOES!!!~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite He's fine, he came home today. And since I have no March break, I'll be in school, and you can make fun of me for that :P ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite I think u should tc :P And u better keep talking to me, or i will Keel u.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite YO If you're there get on chat ASDFGHJKL LOVE YOUR ICON!!!! Oh, and, there's a lot of Disney on tumblr today.....is there something Disney related today? Bcuz if anyone would know, it'd be u!~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite We should tc again soon, ukno. Okeh Okeh.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Y U NO ANSWER MEH!!!!1!!!! Anyways, tc? We could invite erryone.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite We should bcuz tomorrow nite would be my last nite possible for a while. Busy all weekend, u wont c much of me on hurr. Only a few comments so that my timer doesnt run out.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Hay qurl hay. u wanna tc? My internets dun being a bitch.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite U coming? -troll- ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite -_- ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite 1. i like my tc room. 2. U no give me link. (even tho i wanna use mine)~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Hay Kamerun. I iz home earleh, we could tc, if u wanna. Be prepared, my hair is curleh :3~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Who's derr?~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Then....NO -troll- ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Kam...there r more confessions about u.....~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Ugh found out why i feel so sick. :(~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Answer this: what comes at the end of a sentence? Looks like this-----> . ~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite ja, derpface. It is. I have been alternating between being in the pissiest of moods, and sleeping, and crying all day. -_- I want to die.~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Go on outcast chat, pweese, me and Kat want u derr :( pweese? Pweese come, or ima kry~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Since you never came back last nite, would you be up for some tc?~Michi Shot me outta the sky, you're my kryptonite Come on Kam, pweese? I'll kry :'(~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Omg i h8 u!!!!........Jk. Water u doing? And, u like my sig? Can u even read it?~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Hmm...I should come tc wiff u ^_^ Omg, I'm so smart to have come up with this idea! ;D~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Wut? O.o Ur on a date? Fun date.~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Oh, i wont intrude on ur date ;) ~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Okie, u wanna use a different chat, I'm assuming. But ja, i look fug today cuz....let's just say wii+brother=/=a good combo (Ja, i know, math, hard, rite?) My face got scratched in the middle of our little brawl, so i has lots of tiny scratches errywhurr. Makin my face look even more fug den normal. >:[ ~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Okie, let's use my room. (troll)~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else I am going on cam, and u should restart so u can go on cam, and so i dun feel awk. Then we can play a game, like, idk, something.~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Asdfghjkl fyn! Wut movie? :3~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Dats Fyn. Im taking a while too, obvs. Ima get off soon, tho, probs, and maybe watch a movie myself. And, ukno, go to sleep. But rite nao, i has moosic to listen to.~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else I put on Jumanji, and then like....fell asleep immediately. I was deciding between that, or one of my three scooby-doo movies, or some episodes of scooby (i like scooby doo....one of my favorite shows, but only the old ones, from the 70's. I have all the seasons from the 70's on dvd, and three movies, and some scooby meeting famous people from the 70's, and, ja.)~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Is the wiki fucking up- for u?? Everything on our talks r white for me!!!~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Sry for not responding, haha, I was doing my english project thats due tomorrow. And i did it thru facebook! See? Facebook is not a waste of my time. It was a group project, btw, im not weird (well, i am but u know wat i meen...hopefully). But im not watching anything (that i know of...yet)~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Being me, I must tell u that u said "of of" wen u should have said "off of" (troll)~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Im doing things jeez~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Y not tc tonite?~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Kam, i have an english project due tomorrow.....Nope, no school for me! -_- ~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Eh...the font is weird, imo. BUT i did leave a confession "Cameron is perfect. STFU assholes" ^_^ Oh, and my friend, who plans on becoming a tattoo artist wen she grows up, gave herself a tattoo in her bathroom that says "2 'star' r" (the 'star' is an actual star, but do u get it? Disney reference!)~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Do u get the disney reference??~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Ja, Peter Pan. And it's not supposed to be read-able. It's supposed to look cool. Derp~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Ur so weird. He supposedly is a manwhore. Here's something i saw on tumblr: Harry: I am not a slut. I can count all the girls i had sex with on one hand. Zayn: Ya, if u had a calculator in it. (troll)~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Hay Qurl Hayy We should tc, so get ur butt on. Ima go invite Maddi nao, okie? HURREH!!!!~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else He likes cougars. Lots of guys do. And u literally posted that last message on my talk right as i was going to sleep.~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else The past couple of days I've only talked to u and Maddi on here....hmm. Ja lets tc~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Try to get back in. if u cant...asdfghjkl oops~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else Keep trying, if u still cant, gimme a new link~Michi Baby you light up my world like nobody else